Second Guessed
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Even tho he hated it... a page from Bakura's book.... and now Ryou's! plz RnR :)
1. Default Chapter

Second Guessed  
  
AN: Well I'm working on more of my other fic at the mo you know that Joey as a chick one lol so Ii thought I'd do a small fic. I did this cus I feel sorta ashamed for making poor Bakura seem like a real jerk when I really like him! SO I thought I do something like this.. lol ah well.. me no own any thing as you well know ^-^  
  
Second Guessed  
  
I never could see myself writing in a.. Diary.. But here I am and I feel like a total puff and a queer. So I wont call it a 'diary' I'll call it . 'Yami Bakura's fucked up life' yes I'm sure it will be a best seller some day when I'm dead any way. Damned mortals. And I just realised that made as much sense as a rabbit on a pogo stick.  
  
As I was saying..  
  
Today at the games shop his royal pain in the royal ass started giving me the whole Yami lecture. I swear if I hear that ONE more time I'll shove his puzzle so far up his ass he's gonna choke to death. Too much to wish for right? Thought so.  
  
Ryou had been upset for a few weeks why I don't know! Something about a girl or boy Ra knows what he's into these days I don't really pay attention any more it just gets confusing and I haven't got the time any way. So as I was saying Yami was yelling at me telling me I need to grow up and start acting like a real Yami. Man he pisses me off.  
  
And what REALLY gets my goat is Ryou had been hurting himself on purpose due to his depression and Yami AND Yugi blamed it on me! Ok so I'm mean and violent and an all around nut case but I'd NEVER harm a hair on that kids head. I may not show it but I do care for him and I am grateful for being able to have had some one like him to share a body with.  
  
Why does everyone think I hurt him? I'm a bastard but not a child beater! One of these days I'm gonna scream blue murder at that Pharaoh and tell him I have nothing to do with the cuts he obtains! I know I should be more caring towards him but I've never been that sort of person you know?  
  
And you know what else? I feel REAL stupid about writhing in this.. Diary thing.. If any one found out I'd never be able to live it down and I'd hear of it for the rest days. Curse them.  
  
But any way the point is I'm always misunderstood by the others and most of all Yami.  
  
I'm now board shitless of this whole thing and I'm off before some one catches me acting like a dork.  
  
~END~ 


	2. This is dumb!

Second Guessed  
  
AN: this was gonna be a one chap thing but ah what de heck I'll do more :) since I wuv Bakura so much lol!  
  
Chap2: This is dumb!   
  
Ok so what I thought was gonna be a one timer turned out to be well more then one time. Why? you may be asking? Oh Ra I really am losing it ain't I? Well let's put my lack of sanity aside for awhile shall we? Yes. Just let it slide.  
  
The reason why I'm sticking at this 'diary' thing is well, I have lots to bitch about and say since no one else ever seems to pay attention to me. I had a warm fuzzy moment an hour ago.. Yes me warm and fuzzy. I feel dirty..  
  
You see I went to check on Ryou since he hadn't been out his room all night and that's odd for him normally he's at spikes house aka Yugi's. But as you may have already guessed he wasn't, so being the nosy sort of git I am I went into his room. Pff fuck knocking I just sort of kicked it open doors are weak.  
  
Well he was in such a state I have never seen him so bad! It made me feel. Sorry for him. He was sitting on his bed cutting at his arm with a razor and sobbing his heart and soul out and trust me I felt about 2 centimetres tall when he turned away in.. Shame? I may not be a people person but I know how my light half is feeling.  
  
I sat down by him and told him that I was here for him even if I didn't always acted like it. He seemed to cheer up at that and even hugged me! Well I was taken aback to say the least! But I did get the whole 'brotherly' feeling. Well I think it was that since I was an only child any way and it's always been every one for himself. I guess it's not like that any more.  
  
His arms were a mess! I helped him clean them up.. I think I hurt him more then helped. As I said I'm not a people person and I normally keep my distance and I have sort of forgotten he was so frail and well meek. He told me his troubles and well I was pissed! If I ever see the little fucker who made him so depressed I'll kill him!  
  
At the moment he's at jackass central what with that drama queen Yami gah that guy needs to get over himself and off his high horse before I shove him off! Pff Me bitter and twisted? Noooo. Ah specking of the angel.. Phone's ringing. Time for this tomb robber to get his ear chewed off.  
  
.. 


	3. Damned Book

Second Guessed  
  
Chapter3: Damned Book..  
  
Well today was certainly one for the books or book or whatever.. Ah hell I know what I mean after all I'm the only one who reads this right? Of course!  
  
Well why was this day such an event? I'll tell you.. Today was the first day I had ever spent with a happy and content Ryou. Is it me or since the other incident he isn't scared of me any more? And can.. Trust me?  
  
Being trusted is a very new and odd feeling for me and to be honest I'm not sure what to do or think. My Ra! For the first time in my life I haven't got any sharp or witty come back to counter this feeling! Mind you that's what suicides for ok that was a joke. Yes it sucked No I don't care if it really did.  
  
Any way back to today, being Saturday and all instead of going to his lord ships he stayed with me and we watched a thing called a DVD? A movie about a video that when you watch it you die seven days later.. Well any way we sat on the sofa and watched this 'horror'  
  
I thought it was hilarious! But Ryou was very scared on a lot of parts, I remember him shaking like a leaf and trying to hide behind a cushion so I did something I didn't think would have so much effect on him. I put my arm around him and pulled him close, he stopped shaking and just cuddled closer to me.  
  
Maybe I should try this 'comfort' thing more often it makes him feel liked and it makes me feel like I'm worth more then I used to be back in the day. And just for the record I don't have a crush on my light I just woke up to the fact fate brought us together to share a friendship..  
  
And since I'm hardly ever able to keep to my end of it like Ryou does his I might as well catch up for lost time. Right? Man I sound like a sap.. I'd just die if that Joey kid read this or any one for that matter! Maybe putting all this in some flea bitten book ain't such a good idea? Oh well.. At least it don't talk back or give you questioning looks.  
  
Any way I have to go I promised I'd take Ryou out for Chinese food.. I love that stuff! Rice is SO fun to flick at people!  
  
Hay I said I'd be nice to Ryou I never said any thing about being nice to others did I?  
  
... 


	4. I have rice in my hair

Second Guessed  
  
AN: Should I make this Yaoi?  
  
Chap4: I have rice in my hair..  
  
Well last night was fun nothing bad happened but I DID get rice in my hair.. How? Well when Ryou and me got there (to the Chinese place) the only place left to sit was near a family who had kids and well one kid had great aim with a spoon loaded with rice, gotta be thankful for white hair.  
  
Everyone was staring at the two of us like we had four heads, so what if we look the same? I'm the one with rice in my hair! I hate kids! I REALLY hate them.. I'm never going to have kids. Can't stand the little shits.  
  
Any way back to what happened. After we got all the stares and comments aimed at us we did have a good meal, I like Chinese but not as much as Ryou I NEVER knew he could like that! Put me to shame almost.  
  
We had a laugh at the expense of the waiter but it was funny! Some kid left it's toy on the floor and the waiter was carrying a cake of some sort and he tripped over and well you can guess the rest. Finally chaos I DIDN'T create!  
  
The place died down a bit and soon we were the only ones there and it seemed so peaceful and I enjoy his company. He has a really sweet smile I never noticed before and his laugh is more of an innocent giggle again I never noticed.  
  
We talked for what seemed like forever and I could tell he trusted me more now and felt safe with me. No one has ever shown me kindness like he has I guess I had a.. Ok I just hit myself for the pun. Change of heart.  
  
Maybe the reason that's Ryou's favourite card is deeper then what I once thought but at least I have changed for the better. Any way we left at about 8.00pm and the taxi ride took about 30 minutes and by the time we had gotten home Ryou had fallen asleep using me as a pillow. I didn't mind but the taxi driver almost had a heart attack and he felt my wrath! After a nice little death threat he soon kept his eyes to the road.  
  
I love being evil but not to Ryou any more.. I finally have a friend. True friends are hard to come by but even harder to keep.  
  
..... 


	5. My Butt Hurts

Second Guessed  
  
Chap5:My butt hurts.  
  
Damn every thing to the underworld and back! My butt and back hurt like no ones business! I could kick myself! Grrr. Last night I feel asleep at the computer desk while typing up in this thing and now I really am feeling it's wrath. Me stupid? No..  
  
So this morning I get to limp around and whine and sneeze? You guessed it! I'm coming down with some stupid cold! Me a great tomb robber getting held back by a cold? Damn I hate my system. Ryou said I should take it easy for awhile till we know if it's a cold or not.  
  
I feel like crap today. Ryou just made me some 'hot chocolate' I don't believe I have had any but from the smell of it, it seems like something I would like but he said not to drink it till it's a little cooler and what did I do? Yeah you guessed it.. Curse hot water!  
  
......  
  
Ok it's now late afternoon and it has been proven I'm coming down with a cold and on top of that wonderful news I find out Yugi and. IT is coming over to pay me a 'vist' or as I like to say 'lecture' just what I need eh? Well if he pisses me off I'll just pass the cold on Mwhahahah.  
  
Ryou's been with me all-day and waiting on me hand and foot! I don't want him to, even if I am ill with something I have never had before I can still do things for myself right? well no.. I sneeze every where and it's just nasty!  
  
Ah crap! Yami's here. MUST.PRETEND..TO..BE..DEAD. 


	6. Yami’s don’t dance!

Seconded Guessed  
  
Chapter6: Yami's don't dance!!  
  
Mwahahaha thanks to the power of me being a yami I am SO over my cold ^-^  
  
I feel like a right plonker and a bloody moron right now why? Well the Pharaoh has been so pleased with my (no damn pun!) change of heart, he invited me to one of their little group things. Yay. this means I have to put up with friendship girl hitting on me..  
  
Ryou was really glad I said yes. He said it would be cool to be able to hang out with me and hid friends. I wouldn't have agreed if I had realised it was to some teen disco. Dancing is NOT my thing! Hell any thing to do with people is NOT my thing!  
  
But too late now we are set to meet them in two hours at this place called 'Blue eyes' why do I have the feeling Seto has summit to do with that hellish place? Me paranoid? Noooo I just know what and who is out to get me that's all honest!  
  
Ryou just finished his shower and is debating on what to wear he asked me and you know what I said? Clothes. It's just a teen thing no need to whine about clothes right? He just showed me what he's wearing. A purple T-shirt and baggy-ish jeans and a jumper. What a fashion rebel is our Ryou!  
  
If he thinks I'm gonna have a shower just to make myself clean for some overly perky teens he's got another thing coming. Why get clean when I'll only get dirty again? Ok so my hair is a little gunky and still has rice and Ra knows what in it. I think it still has sand in it from back in Egypt.  
  
I know what I'm wearing tonight, clothes hehe ok more detailed. Really baggy jeans, a black T-shirt with the words 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy it' on and a black hoody with the words 'I'll wear black until they invent a darker colour' Me odd? What EVER gave you THAT idea?  
  
He says it will be fun and I should lighten up and he also says thank you for being so kind to me. What can I say? Life's more interesting when I'm nice to this kid and to be honest more fun. I have more of a life now before I just sulked around the house all day hit things and kick things around in my soul room.  
  
Who said I was PURE evil? I'm just 95% evil and 5% bitter ah well time to go Ryou's trying to convince me to shower and plus some guy AIMed me on aol saying 'I know where you live' if only spammers knew I didn't care.  
  
Ok in about an hour I will have to face Yami, his 'pet' and friends.. That means Tea nooooo I can almost hear the funeral music from here! Dead..ER Yami walking!  
  
...... 


	7. AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS

Second Guessed SHOUT OUTS Well since this had been such a big hit I thought I'd have a few shout outs to the people who have reviewed with NICE comments ^-^ I still can't belive half of you read the crap i wright lol but thanks!  
  
raven:: You have been with me on this one from the start! thank you VERY much for your possative comments! ^-^  
  
S. A. Bonasi : I'm glad u like it!  
  
Astarya : Nope this aint gonna be a yaoi ^-^'  
  
Koko Kung: As long as people like you keep reviewing I'll keep updatin' ^-^  
  
Twister: Again glad you like it and sorry no yoai ^-^'' but if u like Yaoi I have A VERY Yaoi lemon fic up called 'The uses of chocolate moose' you can read.  
  
Reflections : Your a returning reviewer to and thanks for that ^-^  
  
Sethmarieka : I wanted to make this a sweet fic since I felt bad for my 'The Last Thoughts Of A Mad Man'  
  
Astarya : As I said above if u like yaoi then go read that en ^-^  
  
Kagoma : No worrys no yaoi! if you DID flame I'd simpally use the flames to warm up my crappy home.. damn England lol thanks for reviews :)  
  
Akiko: Not sure what shounen-ai means but thanks! 


	8. Fear Me!

Second Guessed  
  
AN: I'm thinking about doing alt chaps Bakura then Ryou then Bakura and so forth, any one out there like that idea? Or shall I let our evolved Bakura has the spotlight? ^-^' also NOPE no yaoi! And er what does Shaio or whet ever mean?  
  
Chapter6: Fear me!  
  
Ok so last night I found out I could dance, oh the horror! It was innocent enough the spawn of all friendship speeches asked me to dance and I said NO cus well I don't know how but damn her! She kept pleading with me so I gave in. SHE'S RELENTLESS!  
  
So she drags me onto the dance floor and starts dancing while I stand there like a lemon but when I saw Yami grin at me I decided I'd show him a thing or two! So I started dancing along with the evil that is Tea and dancing is rather easy and it's oddly fun.  
  
I soon got rid of her as she bounced over to torment Joey, for once in my life I felt sorry for the blond baka. Finally a song I liked came on 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park, Ryou danced by himself being the shy guy he is. So I pulled him onto the dance floor and I started to head bang which is even better when you have long hair! And he joined in too.  
  
You should have seen the other teenagers faces when they saw us! They thought they where seeing double! Ah yes I love to confuse people. After that I had a drink since Tristan was buying, he looked old enough to drink and well me and Yami are over 300 years old and look 18 so we got drinks. Yugi and Ryou just had coke.  
  
Some girl asked me to dance so I did. I was dancing to some random song boardly till she kissed me! Was every teen there desperate? I pulled away and bared my sharp K-9s and told her she was too young to dance with the devil and she left! Life is good.  
  
We stayed a few hours longer and Ryou was getting sleepy so I called a taxi and took him home. When we got there he was fast asleep so I had to carry him in and put him to bed. The funny thing was he went to sleep with such a content and happy smile on his face, he even mumbled 'thank you' in his sleep.  
  
And I went to sleep soon after and woke up with pains. I shouldn't dance or head bang so much!  
  
....... 


	9. Love … you know that gross pink stuff?

Second Guessed  
  
AN: Thank u kind reviewers! ^-^ I wuv u all! *hugs* ok about this fic I will keep it just a Bakura one BUT I'm working on Ryou one in fact I might change 'Change Of Heart' into Ryou's diary how does that sound? ^-^ but Ryou WILL get his own in time hehehe well on with the fic!  
  
Chapter8: Love . you know that gross pink stuff?  
  
Ok what's new in the world of the wonder that is me? Nothing although Ryou seems to be busy, ever since that night out last week he's been getting more confident and well making summit of himself. He's still his shy sweet self though.  
  
What IS he rambling about you say? Well Ryou's got a new girl friend she's a slag no this is NOT an attack of the green eyed monster but she is. She's got nothing in-between her ears and she thinks with the thing in-between her legs! Whenever I'm around she's all over him!  
  
She's tall with dyed to death blond hair that she pleads is real, if that's real then I'm the sodding Easter bunny! Do I LOOK like a bunny to you? I thought not. Ryou's not one to go on looks he's not like that she always acts so fake around him like all cute and sweet.  
  
I know what shes like I over heard her while eves drooping while she was on the phone to a friend. I could have killed her there and then on the spot her tacky plastic body stood if I could have pushed the thought an upset Ryou away. She was talking to her 'girl friend' about how she was going out with this simple wimp that would be NO problem to walk all over.  
  
The Barbie O'doom is here at the moment and Ryou's upstairs getting changed to go out. Perfect I'll teach that little bitch not to mess with my light. I think I calm down before I blow up the keyboard. Well here goes miss bitch.  
  
.......  
  
Back Mwahahaha I scared the pink tart of all evil half if not all to death. I sat by her and she was like all over me then I told her how I felt. I said to her in the most evil voice I could 'if you ever use Ryou I swear I'll pull out your pretty little fake blond hair and set it alight along with you, and I'm sure plastic burns well'. I showed her my sharp teeth and well I bet the silicone princess needed new underwear. Yes life is good when you have MY charm and 'persuasive' manner.  
  
They went out and now I'll sit on this couch and lurk and watch the late night movie 'The Ring' and let me tell you summit! That dead chick from the well ain't got nuttin' on my bad self! Videotape? Pfff why beat around the bush? Just kill em! Any way before I get over excited again I'm off.  
  
. 


	10. I wanna be like Barbie that slut gets ev...

Second Guessed  
  
AN: ok me gonna add Ryou chaps now! ^-^ cus I think it would work rather well ^-^'' so next chap Ryou!  
  
Chapter9: I wanna be like Barbie that slut gets every thing  
  
Ok Ryou returned with the evil that is entombed in plastic and he looked a bit pissed off. I used my expert skills to hide so I could eves drop on their conversation this worked well until I tripped over a plant why does Ryou even HAVE that there? Oh yeah it's 'decorative' pff my ass!  
  
Barbie started yelling at him saying he was a lousy person I'm tellin' ya! It took ALL my will power to stop myself from going into 'I'm an insane evil sprit who's gonna steal your soul!' mode. But I couldn't stop myself at what she did next.  
  
She slapped him! All because he wouldn't sleep with the cheap excuse of slut merchandise! That was it I was pissed! I could tell he was fighting back tears as she ranted about how he must only want to sleep with males since he was 'that way' just cus he has long hair? Is sweet? And has more morals then most bloody males don't mean he's a puff!  
  
I jumped out my dark shadow and pushed the bitch up against the wall and hissed in her face. She tried to pull my hair but I pinned her arms down. To my surprise Ryou didn't care how mean I was being to this poor excuse of a female.  
  
I whispered into her ear in a husky voice 'Fuck off. If I ever see you near my light ever again consider your soul mine you cheap whore' At this she burst into tears and ran out that door like a bat out of hell! I went to turn around but found I was unable since Ryou had flung his arms around me and thanked me.  
  
He let the pent up tears flow freely and he held me close I patted his back and told him to calm down. I looked at the clock it was only 11PM so I warmed up some pizza and we sat and watched the end of 'The Ring' I never knew he had such witty humour! Even if it WAS at my expense.  
  
After that it was 12.00 and being board as hell Ryou rushed up to his room and brought down some things and well. I'm glad no one saw.. He handed me a black wig that looked like the dead girl's in that movie and he wore a bra and we reanimated a scene! LoL my Ra I laughed so hard I cried!  
  
I'll never look at a little kid with black hair in the same way again. I think I may cry with laughter whenever I see Mokuba!  
  
I got rid of that bitch and proved I have humour all in one night! And you know what? Yami's hasn't gave me a lecture in AGES! Although his conversations about the game shop are AS boring but come on he IS blond right?  
  
.......... 


	11. R: Taps screen Is this thing on?

Second Guessed  
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Heres more and as I said I'm adding Ryou chaps now! ^-^  
  
Second Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chap1: *Taps screen* Is this thing on?  
  
Well I found out what Bakura had been doing on the computer night after night he has a diary! Awww! So I thought if an evil homicidal maniac can keep a diary and still look manly then surely I could pull It off. Yeah that's what I thought too.  
  
Bakura's been so great! It's like we're best friends! I'm sure Bakura's already told his diary all about the last few weeks so I'm going to start a new. Like today! Why not start with today? After all . Ok I'll shut up I ramble too much I mean just the other night I was rambling and poor Bakura fell asleep in his food and woke up with rice in his hair. I think he will grow a fear towards it..  
  
After all how could he look scary when he has rice falling off his 'devil horns'  
  
Thank Ra.. I mean Kami I'm single again! I'm so glad Bakura showed that evil wench a thing or two! Yes I like the ! It's odd yet funny. Yes I haven't used the computer in ages.. Even a sprit from some time in the B.C age can work this pile of junk better then I can.  
  
Bakura's now asleep and he's ranting about Yami and his fluffy pink coat. I'll know better then to let him have any thing with blue food colouring in again. Earlier was just the best! I was in my room sorting out some old things like well I was getting rid of my razor blades since I didn't feel like I'd be hurting myself any time soon with Bakura the way he is now.  
  
Any way he just went to the toilet after eating something that really didn't work well with him and he had toilet roll around his foot and it trailed along as he walked. Hehehe the face he pulled when I laughed at him he looked so confused and cute and well so un Bakura-ish!  
  
Well I'd better log off since we are due to meet Yugi and co I really hope Bakura doesn't try kill Yami again at least not with the little forks you get free with KFC *sigh* specking of the fork welding yami I should wake him up. A bad job,,  
  
When ever some one wakes him up he thinks your trying to steal his 'feather boa' and normally pounces on you. I fear for him.. I mean those dreams he has.. He's a braver man then I hehe well this was fun I'll have to do this more often.  
  
...... 


	12. R:I think my sanity went on vacation

Second Guessed  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! And heres more! Sorry it takes me so much longer to update ehehe  
  
Second Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chap2: I think my sanity went on vacation ..  
  
It's a wonder I can even type after earlier! My Kami it was hectic! As I said I was going to met up with my friends and drag poor Bakura along well things were very odd. We went bowling and I wish they had told me before hand because yamis from ancient Egypt and bowling balls DON'T mix.  
  
We meet up with the normal group and much to my surprise Mokuba. It seemed Tea was baby sitting I don't know who to feel sorry for most, Tea or Mokuba... Mokuba. Any way like I was saying we got there and went in while Yami and Tea sorted out what lane we would be on.  
  
You know those really smelly shoes you have to wear? Well I honestly don't know who was more childish about having to wear them both Bukara and Mokuba played up about them but after my darling yami threatened to harm the guy behind the counter he was aloud to keep his own shoes.  
  
So now that we were all set up we went into teams my team consisted of Myself, Bakura, Joey and Mokuba and the others were on Yami's team. I think every one had their own problems. When it was Joey's turn he let the wall go but instead of in the direction it was meant to go it went hurting behind him almost hitting an old person.  
  
Mokuba couldn't pick up a ball but when he did he 'accidentally' dropped it on Joey's foot. Tristan had spotted a girl with a VERY tiny miniskirt so instead of paying attention to what was going on he dropped his ball on his OWN foot. Tea droned on about teamwork and friendship.  
  
Yugi chucked the ball a little TOO hard and I think it dented our lane. Yami was about the only one who did it right, lucky him. Bakura. Well being the demon he was he tried to knock down not only the pins but the guy in the next lane who was trying to fix the thing that pushes the left over pins down.  
  
Now on to ME arg it was most stressful I was about to let go of the ball when I heard some one call my name not looking what I was doing the ball happened to take me down the lane. I got half way down before Bakura was sent to drag me back. Hay at least I got a strike!  
  
We had two games Yami's team won both games. We went to KFC after that. I'm sure none of the staff will ever get over the sight of a Pharaoh and a tomb robber trying to kill each other with little plastic fork slash spoons.  
  
But all in all it was fun and I'm going to have a bath I need to get the smell of chicken and bowling shoes off of me. Bakura is in his natural habitat.. In front of the TV laughing his head off at mortals being chased around horror movies.  
  
Oh well I like him this way it's a lot better then the days he used to hurt me. I hope they never come back.  
  
..... 


	13. R: It'd Been One Whole Week Since You He...

Second Guessed  
  
An: Gah sorry for the late update ehehe well heres more! ^___^  
  
Second Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chapter3: It's been one whole week since you heard from me  
  
What a week it's been I swear I thought I'd NEVER live it down! We had a week off of school and Joey the ever 'smart' guy he is decided that dragging us out into a forest to camp would be great fun. If I weren't such a nice guy I would have kicked him.  
  
Why am I making such a fuss? Well I'll tell you.  
  
Have you ever been camping with two ancient sprits that think a tent is a pyramid? Have you ever had to sleep in a tent with Joey 'talks in my sleep' Wheeler. Or even had to share a tent with an evil sprit who clearly had far too many marshmallows in his hot chocolate? If you have then call me we can both seek medical help.  
  
It started off innocently till the tents had been put up. Yami sorta started to ack all 'neener neener I'm the king of the castle!' over one and you can guess who was the dirty rascal? Yep bitch fight number one.  
  
We sent Tristan and Joey off to get firewood which may I add took them an hour. Yugi and me went to check on them and there they were hugging each other and pretty much peeing their pants at a few stones. They clamed that the Blair which was stalking them.  
  
We then had to tell them that the Blair which lived in England at number 10 Downing Street this seemed to calm them down. When we got back to camp all hell had broken lose..  
  
Yami and Bakura had been sword fighting with parts of the spare tent and some how Tea's bra had been used as a sling shot. I'm glad I wasn't there when that horrific sight had taken place. So any way we had the yamis battling with tent pole until Bakura tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on his ass.  
  
Yami 1  
  
Bakura 0  
  
I sorta kept a score board running in my mind hidden from Bakura of course. Needless to say Bakura was VERY pissed off so he thought 'Hay let's be an evil moron and steal souls!' So every ones minus Yami and Bakura's souls had been put into their favourite cards.  
  
Hmm wonder where you've heard THIS before eh? But this time it was like bloopers! Tristan could hardly stand from the weight of his weapons. Joey did a Marilyn Monroe when a gust of wind passed and almost pulled his skirt up. Yugi looked like some sort of shellfish or French pastry.  
  
Tea was very pissed off and kept trying to smack Joey over the head with the Magician of Faiths .. pole thing.. And me well I wasn't TOO pissed off but when Joey cracked a comment that I looked just like a girl I hiked up my dress and chased after him.  
  
Yami and Bakura were too busy laughing at us to battle. We did get back to our own bodies thank Ra.. I mean god! I was sorta sleepy and annoyed and I almost fell asleep at the campfire.  
  
Bakura looked so funny when he was drinking his hot chocolate he kept getting marshmallows on his nose and when he tried to get it off he looked just like a very satanic kitty kat with an itchy nose. Awww can't believe my yami would ever be in need of an awww. Again I almost fell asleep.  
  
Bakura put an arm around me to try keeping me from falling and to keep me warm. I guess being in a dress does get you cold.  
  
We went home the next day since every thing was getting far to crazy! Joey woke up with a huge spider on his face and he screamed like a little girl waking every one up. I literally had to jump on Bakura and pin him down to stop him from trying to kill Joey for waking him up.  
  
Yep not a morning person..  
  
Tristan saw the spider and screamed too and Tea.. my Ra..er god she was scary.. She must be PMTing but she stomped into their tent took the spider and sent every one death glares before calling us big babies.  
  
I think Yugi was the only one stayed asleep during this which worries me. If he can sleep though Joey and Tristan screaming like little girls at a boy zone concert then he could sleep throw ANY thing.  
  
Bakura was in a sulk for the rest of the morning after being woke up. His hair was extra messy and his cute 'devil horns' made him look like a cockroach much to my amusement and every one else's. Yami cracked a joke about it and yep you guessed bitch fight number 3.  
  
We went back to mine and Bakura's and watched 'the ring' again and both Bakura and me got a lot of 'the ring' jokes aimed at us. Such as 'dye your hair black!' and 'I guess you ain't good with horses?' and the favourite one 'Don't piss Bakura off or he'll kill you in seven days because he's too lazy to do it now'  
  
Bakura sorta hit Tristan and Joey upside the heads before sitting back next to me, I think he was still sleepy from the trip because he nuzzled my arm and fell asleep on me. He's so innocent when he's asleep apart from the evil grin.  
  
Heh I'd better go I have so much to do.. I might tell you about the rest of the week when I get back on.. Hmmm maybe.. Well later days..  
  
........ 


	14. A Song eh?

Seconded Guessed  
  
AN: A song I wrote that seemed to match up with this fic ^_^  
  
*Chorus*  
  
I'm seconded guessed  
  
From how I dress  
  
Seconded guessed  
  
From how I speck  
  
Seconded guessed  
  
From how I act  
I'm seconded guessed  
  
You've already concluded  
  
From what you have seen of me  
  
You've seen me act and heard me talk  
  
You even seen how I walk  
  
How can you judge me?  
I'm seconded guessed  
  
You don't know how I can be  
  
You have only seen one side of me  
  
I'm not the way you have seen of me ALL the time  
  
How dare you judge me?  
  
Hell you don't even know me  
*Repeat Chorus *  
I'm seconded guessed  
  
Pay attention I'll only tell you once  
  
I'm not the way you think I am  
  
So give your suspicions a rest  
  
I know what you think I am  
  
I've heard it all before  
I'm seconded guessed  
  
Drop your walls and push away your first impressions  
  
Listen to me and at least TRY to look past my image and my barriers  
  
Find out how I can be when I know I can trust you  
  
I'll prove your petty predictions wrong  
  
And show you the REAL me  
*Repeat Chorus*  
  
By Ranie Cross 31/3/03 


	15. R: The blond of… doom?

Seconded Guessed  
  
AN: Sorry for the chaps er lateness lol heres more! Thank you all for the reviews ^^  
  
Seconded Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chapter 4: The blond of. doom?  
  
I'm so warn out you would not begin to believe! Today was crazy and very hectic all because a certain blond Egyptian came round to vist a certain longhaired psychopath. Yep it was like all seven hells had opened up in my living room and a tiny underworld in my bathroom.  
  
It was about 11 am when me and sleeping evil were awoken by a huge bang on the door. At first we thought Joey had gotten drunk and forgot where he lived so I sent Bakura to drag him out from the street and into the living room for the lecture of his life. But alas it wasn't the sane-ish blond it was the one with more issue then a Jerry Springer back to back double bill for two days running line up.  
  
Malik had a huge grin on his face as he pushed past my yami and promptly leaped into my arms knocking me over. Bakura grunted and slammed the door before returning to sleep while I was pinned under an over hyper Malik.  
  
He said that Isis was having a 'girls' crisis and wanted him out the house before she was forced to shove his Sennnen rod where the sun don't want to shine even if it could. Well thank you dear Isis for dooming our nice peaceful weekend. Never give Malik coffee.  
  
A little later when Bakura had woken up in a better mood ok in a better mood for HIM. He came down stairs ranting about wanting breakfast so we all sat around the table and ate. You guessed it! Breakfast. I sat down after pouring myself some coffee and began to read the paper.  
  
Bakura pulled out left overs from last nights pizza and placed himself on the counter and began to eat it with a scowl plastered on his face. Malik whined at me for the 'funnies' section in the paper so I had to surrender it to him or he would have stolen my coffee.  
  
A little later I was trying to do my homework, which wasn't easy when you have a blond sitting on your text books with his legs wrapped around your back and his arms wrapped around your neck now is it? That's what I thought.  
  
Even when high I know Malik wasn't a randy and sex driven psycho no not at all that was Marik. So I came to the conclusion that my yami had given the blond the evil that can only be named as 'chocolate mouse' it always made him high.er.  
  
So how did I get rid of him? I know this sounds mean but I hate being groped or having any one attach themselves to me in such a way so I simply shoved him off the desk. He whimpered a bit but saw my CD collection and decided that the 'shinys' would make a very good edition to his collection of 'things that fly out the window'  
  
At least they were my less liked ones and I can always down load them from the net again anyway. And where was Bakura during this you may ask? Watching TV or more to the point a cookery channel. I dragged Malik into the tv room and chucked him at Bakura.  
  
Malik giggled and attached himself to a frowning Bakura's arm while he watched with intense wonder at a chicken being cooked on the tv. My life is odd very odd. Thank you Ra and thank you Sennon ring!  
  
A little later Bakura was sick of the insane blond and chased him out the house with a rolling pin, I fear for my last remaining grain of sanity. Specking of those who lack the good old common sense and rational thinking I think some how Isis invited herself and her brothers around for dinner. World war 3 starts in an hour.. I'm going to prepare the bomb shelter! See yas! 


	16. R: Doomsday?

Seconded Guessed  
  
An: thanks again for the reviews ^^  
  
Seconded Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chapter5: Doomsday?  
  
I'm alive! Yes I do sound surprised at that statement and you would be to if you had just gone trough what myself and Bakura had just been um dragged through. What I am going to tell you is not something for those of a week and nervous disposition.  
  
Well we hadn't planned any thing for dinner since only I can cook, Bakura burns things or goes into the garden and hits the nearest living thing over the head with a frying pan, now with that information never EVER ask why the garden has so many um.. Wooden crosses.  
  
Shame I liked Timmy he was a sweet little boy hmmm. Any way for dinner we just ordered take out and put it in a few bowls and dishes so it looked like we had made an effort, Ok I can be lazy sometimes but what would YOU cook for two psycho's and a woman with that woman's 'issue'  
  
Well with this lovely bought food set out nice and neatly Bakura and me waited for the dawning of world war3. I had to MAKE Bakura put his hard hat away even though he made a good case for himself to be able to wear it if he had to sit next to Marik.  
  
A knock at the door startled us and Bakura had to cheerfully comment on how that sounded like the grim reaper coming to collect our souls. Such an optimistic fellow is our Bakura ne? Well when I opened the door and got an eye full of Isis trying to kill Malik while Marik giggled to himself I would have believed that these three had killed the forth horseman of the apocalypse.  
  
I miss my nice sane life, the life before I knew any of these nut cases but sadly that would have meant never meeting Bakura and looking back over the last few months I would miss him. He's not the nasty spiteful person he used to be he some how changed and that was a change for the better.  
  
Any way back to the dinner of the doomed. Every one sat down at their places rather politely apart from the odd chant of Malik going 'food!' but that was besides the point, really now it was better then him trying to grope me. I sat next to Malik and Bakura sat next to Marik while Isis sat by herself at one of the table ends.  
  
It was hard trying to eat when you have some ones arms wrapped around your waist like in my case but I managed, just about. I had to hide a small smirk when I saw Marik making a smiley face in his food and then shoving it at Bakura saying 'Look! It's happy to see you Bakura-kins!' I swear Bakura was trying his best not to turn around and kill the blond.  
  
Isis began talking about something and I was too busy over hearing the death rants in which Bakura was bestowing on Marik as he leaned back in his chair trying to avoid all the spittle Bakura was aiming at him from the screaming. Isis didn't seem to notice maybe she was used to people treating her brothers like that?  
  
I was shaken from my thoughts by Isis saying in a tone that screamed 'you are SO not paying attention' as I smiled and nodded. She said 'Don't you think so Ryou?' I swear she was glaring at me in her overly polite way. I think she wants to eat my soul. Oh my.  
  
After awhile when it had calmed down Malik stood on his chair and waved his arms around like he was trying to fly or look like a moron and he definitely looked the latter. Isis stood up and started to yell at him which Marik must have disagreed to because before me and Bakura knew it the yami blond had picked up a bowl of noodles and had hurled it at Isis.  
  
She did NOT look happy at all. I think I must have wet myself when she glared at the two and Bakura who had burst out into a fit of evil giggles and fell on the floor too. Why oh why did I have to invite the end of the world into my home? Is nothing sacred? Just I am getting a bit hysterical aren't I?  
  
Isis being the ever-mature person she was picked up her bowl of noodles and chucked it at Marik sending him flying off his chair and landed on the floor with a very odd 'splat' sound. Malik and Bakura burst into more laughs Isis smiled smugly.  
  
Marik sat up looking a zombie with noodles all over his face and some hanging from his bangs. I ducked under the table knowing what was coming next as the rods spirit chucked a few bread rolls at Bakura both hitting him square in the forehead.  
  
Bakura being Bakura snarled and returned the favour by hurling a hand full of rice at the blond who squeaked after getting some stuck up his nose and in his eye. I stayed under the table in pure utter cleanness. After much smashing, screaming and cussing I rose from my place and looked around.  
  
I chuckled softly as I saw Bakura pinning Marik to the table while Isis shook Malik screaming about him being nothing more then a pain in the ass. Luckily I managed to pry Bakura off and got a look at his face. It was covered in red sweet and sour sauce and it even tinted his hair.  
  
Soon after Isis said sorry to me and dragged her brothers off by their ears. How nice of them to leave us with all the cleaning, sigh, oh well when Bakura comes back from trying to make his hair white once again he's going to help if he doesn't I'll threaten him with Isis and her evil brother heheh.  
  
Well I'm off I have noodles to scrape from the light. 


	17. R Ow my foot Xx

Seconded Guessed  
  
An: thanks again for the reviews and I am VERY sorry for lack of updates!!! I swear I will try harder!!! ^^'  
  
Seconded Guessed  
  
Ryou  
  
Chapter6: Ow my foot!  
  
***  
  
Well it seems I have been forgetting to update my diary well it's not so much as forgetting I just haven't had the time! Both Bakura and myself have managed to get ourselves jobs, about time too I must say. I now work at a café, which is next to the poor and very unlucky store that happened to hire Bakura as a security guard.  
  
Infact I just came back from work! What a day...  
  
It was going great until the one and only ESP duellist Espa Roba came in with his tour group aka his brothers. I didn't get to see him at battle city but I heard things and well I had to sit with Joey at a pizza place and listen to him go on and on about their duel. So I knew a little bit of what to expect when I saw the green haired teen and his mini hims.  
  
I showed them to a table but not before the baby started to pull on my hair, Roba said sorry but the baby still pulled on my hair like I was some sort of toy. Ah kids, don't you just love them? Any way I have always been slow at taking down orders and I normally mess up but this just wasn't funny! I felt so stupid too!  
  
Ok picture a hundred little kids all gnawing at your ankles and yelling at once about hundred different things they wanted to eat and drink and you have the Roba brothers perfectly. I wrote down any thing that I thought sounded like real food although I'm sure 'picked fish' isn't real but then again.. Half the things they said got jumbled up.  
  
After I took their food to them I had a complaint from the second youngest claming he had a hair in his soup and why he told me was a mystery. The hair was a mile long, yes I can see why he blamed me for that but it wasn't white like mine, it was aqua but according to him my hair can change colour.  
  
I got my fifteen-minute break and it came just in time! I swear after hanging around with my yami so long I seemed to have picked up his murderous rage I felt I was going to burst out of my sweater and grow fangs and be very, very, .. rude!  
  
If that wasn't bad enough it seems Espa has little to no control over his brothers since the one with missing teeth kept running around and getting others annoyed. About ten people all complained about the little 'angel' I managed to find him in the girls bathroom pulling out all the toilet roll. I grabbed him and pretty much dragged him out leaving a long line of loo roll behind us.  
  
I don't know what outraged me more that little stunt or the fact the girls get a couch in their bathroom and mirrors while the males is a mess and very smelly. Thank Ra...god I'm a waiter not the janitor! The things I've seen in that place and this is why I hold my bladder till I get home or at least somewhere clean like a ally compared to that place.  
  
After that little incident however..  
  
My rule to keeping sane.. Never bring little kids to a posh place since it only leads to food fights I think I still have soup down my front and a stick of broccoli in my hair, which I still can't find! Like I once said I swear my hair eats people and things! Not as bad as Bakura's at least.  
  
Speaking of Bakura he just got home from work and he seems to be in a really good mood, I think the worlds going to end now. HIM in a great mood? I guess getting him a job was the best thing we could have done. Ah ok he just got his weekly pay and he's dragging Malik, Marik and me out tonight....  
  
Why do I get the feeling I AM doomed?  
  
Well I should go and get cleaned up and changed.  
  
Ja ne all! 


End file.
